galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
081-Vizonheimo/Vizon
Vizonheimo (or "Vizon" for short) is an unstable Scion who first appears in "Twice-Shadowed Saint" and later joins the Senate Hunters. Vizonheimo was a Commander of the Scain Vanguard 8th Unit during "Twice-Shadowed Saint", claiming jurisdiction of the second-largest unit serving aboard the Pillar of Creation, Mindbank Sovakadris' ship. During the final assault on the ship, he set up a barricade in the hallway leading to the communications array, digging himself in deep enough to where no one could pass. ETF Kirel, under the command of Commander Bordra, took a few of the Heil Richard had acquired in "Paradox" and stormed the barricade, holding Vizonheimo's attention long enough for Bandrumano, Kridoria and another detachment of Heil to disable the communications array by sneaking through the bridge. ETF Kirel then drew back and looped around, intent on aiding Bandrumano's unit in their escape. Before they could reunite, however, Mindbank Sovakadris ordered the evacuation of the ship. Vizonheimo ordered his unit to hold ETF Kirel in place while he went after Bandrumano and Kridoria. Bordra, having none of it, shot the airlock door and spaced Vizonheimo and a good portion of his unit. Undeterred, Vizonheimo clung to the exterior of the Pillar of Creation until it eventually broke apart. He located an unspent escape pod and used it to escape from the wreckage. However, when he learned that Turukaishal was taking control of the Scain Empire, he refused to return, calling him a murderer and a traitor. Rather than let an unstable Scion roam free, the Senate contacted him and offered him a position as #81 in the bounty hunters in their employ. He agreed under the stipulation that he never have to serve the Scain again for as long as Turukaishal lived. During the events of "The Schism", Vizonheimo is seen again. He sides with the Senate against Richard, knowing that he was one of the four individuals who helped take down Sovakadris. Although he and Richard do not fight directly, he faces off against 300-Avogar and they fight one another to a standstill. Richard retreats, and Avogar flees with him, vowing to one day return and finish what he started. Much later, after Edge returns with the Gray Syndicate and the Tenth Galactic War breaks out, Vizonheimo is given command of an army of ten thousand and tasked with protecting the anti-aircraft batteries surrounding the Crystal Spire on Krell. Edge and his armies attack several days later and Edge, along with Avogar, Morceti and Meggothia, make landfall in order to neutralize the AA batteries so their ships can assault the planet directly, but are stopped by Vizonheimo and his army. Klaara, as Pearl, manages to slip one of Edge's rovers down below the AA guns' range and uses it to break open the doors to the AA gun control center. Edge and Meggothia make it to the door, the latter carrying the badly-damaged Morceti, but Avogar remains behind, wounded, and vows to fight Vizonheimo to the death if need be. With most of his troops gone from fighting Edge, Vizonheimo attacks Avogar outright. Vizonheimo's few remaining soldiers attempt to aid him, but are either struck down by Klaara and the rover or by Avogar himself. Vizonheimo's unstable Psionics also take out several of his own men. Ultimately, however, with Avogar Divided (due to his Alintean blood) Vizonheimo punctures all three of Avogar's hearts, felling him. Avogar, with the last of his strength, grabs Vizonheimo and lunges off a cliff. Vizonheimo could have saved himself from this, as Avogar weakly points out, but Vizonheimo would have to save Avogar as well. Rather than spare his enemy, though, Vizonheimo allowed them both to impact the ground, killing them both instantly. Category:Antagonists Category:Twice-Shadowed Saint Category:Senate Category:Senate Bounty Hunters Category:Scion